How Can I Love You?
by InsaneJeff
Summary: I've fallen for Michael, but he has a dark secret... The more I fall for him.. The more secrets I discover.. I don't want them to be the truth.. Am I too blinded by love to see Michael for who he really is?
1. I've Had Enough

I cried into my pillow.. My life was a living hell... To make a long story short, I have never met my dad.. Not even one single memory.. My mom raised me by herself until she met John.. Ever since then, i've lived a life of pain... John would come home drunk or high and he would beat me for no reason what-so-ever.. I had to wear long sleeves just to cover the bruises and cuts.. You know what my mom would say about all of this? "Tough love.. He's making you stronger." That's what hurts me the most.. She doesn't even care about me like she use to... I try every day to talk to her but everything I tell her goes in one ear and goes out the other.. I clenched my pillow and tried to hold back the tears that were coming. My phone rung and I just stared at it for a second.. Without any second thought, I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."  
"Hi.. Can I speak to Nevaeh please?"  
"This is she.. May I ask who's calling.."  
"Your father.."

My heart stopped.. My dad was calling me.. After all of these years, he chose to call me now.. Anger boiled up inside of me.. I was mad and hurt at the same time. How could he do this to me? After all that I have been through, he has the ordasity to call me.. but then again I was happy. I couldn't help myself.. Tears started pouring from my eyes.

"Please come and get me dad.. I can't take living in this house anymore."  
"Don't worry.. I'm on my way. Sweetie, listen to me... I'm sorry for missing so many years of your life... Please believe me when I tell you it wasn't my fault.. Your mom took you from me... I tried to be apart of your life everyday.. I tried my best but she got a restraining order against me.. For what reason, I don't know. I know about the beatings and the brusies.."  
"H-how do you know about all of that?"  
"I have people that look after you.. They come back and tell me everything.. After countless tries,I finally got the restraining order cancelled and I now have full custody of you... Where are you?"  
"I'm in my bedroom."  
"I want you to go downstairs to the front door."  
"What about John?"  
"I dare him to put a hand on you."  
"Do I need to bring anything?"  
"No.."  
"Okay.. I love you dad."  
"I love you more princess.. I'll be there in five minutes."  
"Okay."

I hung up and quickly climbed out of bed. I grabbed my black jacket and my hightops. Careful not to make any noise, I slowly tip-toed to the door. I opened the door and looked down the hallway. It was pitch black dark and I could hardly see anything. I cursed myself and stepped out of the doorway. I hiked down the stairs. So far, so good I thought to myself.. All I had to do was stay clear of John and wait for my dad. I sat down by the door and waited.. I tucked my knees into my chest and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Was I mad at my dad? No.. I'm thankful for him.. I sighed and my phone vibrated. I had one new message.

"I'm sending Michael in to come and get you. Don't be afraid, he's my "son"."

I smiled and put my phone away. I wondered what he meant by "son".. I shrugged my shoulders. I'll ask him later.. Questions later and get the hell out of here now. I hopped up. Just as I was about to grab the doorknob, someone grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed out in pain.

"Going somewhere?"  
"Leave me alone John.. My dad is here to get me."  
"Do you think I give a fuck about that?"  
"Just let me go and things will be a lot easier for you."

He laughed evily. I flinched. No... You can't run away. You have to stick up for yourself. Don't let him get to you. You have to be strong. With all of my might.. I kicked him in the groin. He dropped to the floor in pain. I wiggled out of his grip and struggled to get out the door.

"You little bitch.. You're going to pay for that.."  
"Go to hell."

I saw something move in the dark. It couldn't be John because he was on the floor in pain.. I felt someone grab hold of me and I immediately started swinging. The person grabbed both of my arms and pinned me up against the door.

"Will you stop swinging so I can help you get out of here."  
"Michael?"  
"Yes.. Now let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we started towards the back door. John grabbed hold of my ankle and I wrapped my arms around Michael. I heard him let out a sigh.

"Let go of her, right now."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Don't test me.. because i'm not the one."  
"You're all talk kid.."

Michael yanked me away from John's grip.. It wasn't a hard yank, just a gentle one.. Everything was silent.. I stood waiting.. Wanting to know what was about to happen.

"Go to the car.. I'll be out in a sec."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"If you don't get out there.." He growled..

I didn't say another word. I turned on my heel and went out the back door.. Well isn't he the charmer, I thought. My father was leaning against a red and black charger. I took off running and crashed into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I never wanted to let him go.. I pulled away and collected myself.

"Wow.. you've grown into a beautiful woman."  
"Thanks.."  
"Where's my son?"  
"Back in the house.."  
"What's he doing?"

As if on cue, Michael came strolling out of the house. His long curly black hair cascaded down his shoulders, which brought out his beautiful white complexion. He wore a red shirt with black skinny jeans and penny loafers... Sexy walking on legs... Michael now stood infront of us. My father crossed his arms and looked at him. Michael gave him an innocent smile. Oh my gosh... those perfect white teeth..

"Okay... It's offical.. I've died and gone to Heaven."

They both laughed and I blushed. My father got in and Michael opened the door for me. I blushed even harder. He is such a gentlemen.. He got in and my father started driving. We were riding for what seemed like hours. So I decided to start a conversation.

"So Michael... My father said that you're his son."  
"Yeah.. I'm like his son and he's like my father."  
"So in other words, he's like a second father to you and you're like the son he never had?"  
He chuckled.. "Excatly."  
"So how did you two meet?"  
"We have a lot of catching up to do.." my father said laughing.  
"Oh lord." I heard Michael groan.

Obviously, he knew what was coming next. I started to tell my father about everything I could remember. What what I didn't get, was why did my father cut me in, when I asked him about how he and Michael met.. I sighed and tried to let that go, but I knew I wouldn't. I was going to find out eventually.

"Okay.. we're home." my father said. I yawned and got out. I stared at the house before me.

"Like it?" Michael asked.  
"Like it.. I LOVE IT!" I yelled excitedly.

I continued to stare at the house. It was so beautiful and amazing.. My father disappeared into the house. It was just me and Michael now.. For some odd reason, I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I could feel his eyes on me.

"You know.. I see something more beautiful than the house."  
"What is that?" I asked..  
"You."

I couldn't resist any longer. I looked at him and stared into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I just met him today and i'm already falling in love with him. I couldn't stop my feelings.. I leaned in close to him. We were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Will you just kiss me already!? As soon as I said that in my head, I could have sworn I heard him laugh. He presses his lips against mine. I started feeling weak and I couldn't hold myself up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the feelings of his soft lips against mine. He pulled away and looked at me. I blushed and looked down. Gosh, this boy is such a huge tease. I said to myself. He sweet laughter filled the air.

"I'm not a tease.. I'm just a reminder of what you can't have."

He winked at me and started towards the house. Okay.. What the hell just happened?


	2. Showertime

I walked into the house and stared looking around. I looked at the spiral staircase. I'm sorry but that looks like way too many steps that I won't be climbing. My father came and stood beside me.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
"Very.. How did you afford all of this, not saying that you couldn't but.."  
He chuckled. "No it's okay.. I built this about a few years back."  
"You built this?" I asked surprised.  
"Why you gotta say it like that? You sound like I couldn't do it."  
"No I didn't mean for it to be takin' like that."  
He pulled me into a hug. "I know kiddo.. Now why don't you go explore.. You can have any room you want.."  
"No way really?"  
"Really."

I hugged him tightly. I was about to hick the stairs until I remembered that there was too many. I turned to my father. He raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"  
"Bruh.. That's too many stairs."  
He laughed. "I know.. You can get some exercise."  
"That doesn't mean that I need it. Have you seen me? I'm as skinny as a toothpick."  
"Stop complaining.. You look perfect."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Anytime sweetie."

I smiled and started my hike up the stairs.. I made it up the first flight of stairs when a room caught my eye. I took a left and grabbed the knob of the door. Written in lime green letters was, Game Room. I opened the door and walked inside. The room was painted light blue with black lace designs for the borders. I looked infront of me and saw a flat screen tv that hung on the wall. There was a black couch, two black chairs, and a light blue table in the center. Along the border of the room was different game systems.. GameCube, Wii, PS3 Move, Kinect, Xbox 360, Nintendo D.S, you name it, he had it. The games were stacked neately in a glasscase under each game system. I walked over to the closet that was located on my right. I opened it and looked inside. Board games were everywhere. Never had I see so many board games in one place.. except for Toy 'R Us. I picked up CandyLand. I giggled and thought about how me and my friends use to play this all the time.. Chelsey would always cheat and get Princess Frost which put her ahead of everyone else. She would always rearrange the cards so that she drew Princess Frost every time it was her turn.

"Amazing.. Isn't it?"

I turned around and Michael was leaning against the doorway. I put the game down and closed the door.

"Yeah.. It is very impressive."  
"Brings back memory."  
"Can't argue on that one."  
"Mhmm."

I took one last look around the room and turned back to him. He was looking down at his hand. I cleared my throat and his head shot up.

"Something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you clear your throat?"  
"I had something stuck in it."  
He smirked. "Nice."  
"I was trying to get your attention."  
"Of course."  
"So how did you and my dad met?"  
"I'm adopted."  
"I didn't ask you that."  
"Well that's all you need to know." he said through clenched teeth.  
"I can see that I'm already barking up the wrong side of your tree.."  
"Be careful.. If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't bark up the wrong side of my tree."

I didn't even have a chance to respond. He turned on his heels and walked away. I felt bad now.. I didn't mean to make him mad. I only wanted to know. I sighed.. One minute he's flirty and nice and the next he's mad. I closed the door and started back up stairs. On the third flight of stairs I took a right and walked down the hallway. I picked a random room and opened the door. I turned on the lights and immediately fell inlove with it. It was painted gold with red Indian and flower designs. A queen size bed was in the center with a black vail covering it. Two slide doors lead to the balcony. A flat screen was hung up on the wall above the fireplace. Behind the bed was book shelves filled with books. On my right was a door that lead to the master bathroom. On my left was a built in remote. Next to that was a desk with a computer sitting on top. I went over and pressed a random button. The wall went up to reveal rotating racks, filled with clothes and shoes. I pressed another button and the wall let back down. I pulled out my phone and dialed my father's number.

"Hello?"  
"Dad, I found my room."  
"Let me guess, on the third floor right?"  
"Yep. It's the room with the rotating racks of clothes."  
"I knew you would chose that one."  
"How?"  
"It has book shelves in there, right?"  
"Yep."  
"I hope you enjoy it."  
"Thanks.. Where is Michael's room?"  
"On the forth floor."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Love you."  
"Love you,too."

I hung up and walked out of the room. I took the stairs two at a time. I made it to the forth floor in no time. My dad don't exactly tell me which room Michael was staying in so I checked each and every one of the room. I opened the last door which was located all the way down the hall. I heard water running and I walked in and gently closed the door. It was super dark in here so I couldn't see where I was going. I bumped into a desk and knocked something over. I dropped to my knees and started searching for it. I picked it up. It was a picture of Michael and a girl. I pulled out my phone and used the light. His arm was wrapped around her waist and they were smiling. I was so busy looking at the picture, that I didn't notice that the water had stopped. Michael walked with a towel wrapped around his waist while water slowly traveled down his body.

"What are you doing in here?"  
I jumped and turned to look at him. "I just came to apologize."  
"For what? Going through my personal stuff?" he said looking at the picture in my hand.  
"This was sitting on your table, so don't accuse me of going through your stuff."  
"Well if you did come into my room without permission I wouldn't have to accuse you of going throught my stuff, now would I?"

He came towards me and snatched the picture out of my hand. I looked at him.

"You should leave."  
"Who's the girl in the picture. You look happy together."  
"Please leave."  
"Tell me who she is."  
"Leave.. Right now."  
"I want to know."  
He took a step closer to me. "Curosity killed the cat.. Now leave.." he growled.  
"But.."

Before I could get out another word, I went flying into the wall. The wind was knocked out of me. I had a small cut on my arm. I tried to get up but my back was hurting. I watched as he grabbed a robe and put it on. I looked at the cut on my arm and wiped the blood away. He came over to me and dropped down to my level.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to do that." he whispered softly.  
"Please just leave me alone."  
"Let me help you."  
"You threw me into a wall.. Do you really think I want your help?"  
"Actually I sent you flying into the wall."  
"And that makes you feel good?"  
"No."  
"I still don't want your help."  
He picked me up bridal style. "Where's your room?"  
"Why would I tell you? You might come and slip my throat while I'm sleep."  
"Would you rather sleep with me?"  
"Third floor, Third room."

He carried me out of his room and down the stairs to my room. He opened my door and went over to my bed. He pulled back the black vail and gently layed me down. I looked up at the ceiling to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You can leave now."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"I think you better leave before I send you flying into my wall."  
"I would love to see you try.."  
"Will you please just leave."  
"Fine."

He got up and walked to my room. He opened it.

"Goodnight."  
"Yeah.. Whatever."  
"I really am sorry.."  
"Will you just leave already."

He let out a sigh and walked out. He gently closed the door behind him. I sighed. That did not go as well as I thought it would.


	3. You Can't Leave Me Here With Him!

I was awoken by the sunlight shining brightly into my room.. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. As you can see, I'm not a morning person. My back was still killing me from last night. I wonder how I was going to hide this from my dad.

"Come on sleepy head.. Time to get up." Michael said softly.  
"Why are you in here?"  
"To wake you up."  
"Why?"  
"Dad told me to come and get you.. He needs to talk to us.."  
"Can't he come up here?"  
"He prefers us to be downstairs.."

I threw the covers off of me and sat up. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to push him away but instead I tripped and started falling towards the floor. Quickly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. His sweet scent filled my nose and I instantly became weak. He wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. I layed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. A smile soon formed on my lips. His hair is so curly and silky.. Don't even get me started on his eyes. They're two beautiful pool of chocolate that anyone can easily get lost in. Wait.. What am I talking about.. I'm still mad at him.. The smile disappeared and I pulled away from him. He looked hurt. Serves him right..

"Why did you pull away from me? You seemed to be enjoying it."  
"Maybe next time, you'll think twice about sending me flying into a wall."

I crossed my arms and walked to my door. I opened it and just when I was about to walk out, he grabbed my arm, pulled me back in, and closed the door. I soon found myself pinned up against the door. He placed each of his hands on either side of my head.

"Why won't you forgive me?"  
"Because I'm mad and you hurt my back."  
"I said I was sorry.."  
"Sorry isn't going to heal my back now is it?"  
"What do I have to do, to make you not be mad at me?"  
"Let me send you flying out the window."  
"I didn't send you flying out of a window."  
"I don't care."  
"Listen we both got off on the wrong foot, so how about I take you out to dinner and we get to know eachother."  
"You want me to go so you can send me flying through the window?"  
"No.. Please just come with me.."  
"In your dreams buddy boy."

I pushed him out of the way and reopened the door. I walked out and started down the stairs. Michael soon followed behind. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. He gave me my phone.

"Hello?"  
"Girl! Where are you?"  
"Shay, I'm with my dad."  
"You finally found him?"  
"Yeah.."  
"I'm happy for you.."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem.. I need to tell you something important."  
"What?"  
"Your parents have gone nuts.. I overheard them talking about how they are going to kill you when they find you."  
"When did you hear this?"  
"Just a few days ago. About two weeks ago, they put someone in the hospital because they thought it was you."  
"Thanks I really appericate this."  
"Sisters gotta stick together, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Soooooooo?"  
"Soooo."  
"Who was that guy that answered your phone?"  
"Noone.."  
"Uh huh.. Let me find out you having sex, you go be in the world's biggest of trouble."  
I laughed. "I'm not having sex.."  
"That's what Cierra told her mother but look where she is now."  
"I promise if I do make love I'll use protective and birth control."  
"Yeah.. You better use double protection."  
"I will."  
"So back to my question, who is he?"  
"I can't win with you can I?"  
She giggled. "Nope."  
"His name is Michael."  
"OMG! He sounds so sexy."

I looked down the staircases to see if I saw him. He gently took my hand in his. He was standing right beside me. I looked at him. He was looking down at his feet which obviously indicated that he was blushing.

"He's standing right next to me and I'm pretty sure he heard everything."  
"Well.. It's true."  
"If you think he sounds sexy, just wait until you see him."  
"OMG! We have to met up sometime!  
"Okay.. My dad wants to talk to us so I'll call you back later with the details."  
"Alright. Love you!"  
"Love you more."

We hung up and I pulled my hand from his.

"Why did you do that?"  
"Because I'm still mad."  
"I'm sorry.."  
"What did I tell you."  
"I'm trying my best! I'm only human!"

My father cleared his throat and we both looked over the rail.

"Arre you two arguing?"  
"No, we just had a disagreement about something." I said.  
"Mhmmm."

We hurried down the rest of the steps and followed my dad into the dining room. Breakfast was already set. Michael sat down by my dad and I sat two chairs down from Michael. We said grace and started eating. I didn't eat that much because I wasn't really hungry. I had some orange juice with bacon, eggs, and a blueberry waffle.

"I'm going on a three month business trip and I'm leaving today."

As soon as my dad said that, the orange juice that I was drinking was now all over the table. They both looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me." I said while wiping up the orange juice.  
"I thought since you and Michael got along so well, there was no need to tell you."  
"I barely know him."  
"Well you have three whole months to get to know him."  
"Great."  
"I'm sure you two will get along great."

He got up and gave each of us a kiss on the cheek. I sighed. I'll be lucky to even survive one month with him. I looked at Michael and tears were falling from his eyes. I hope those tears weren't because of me..


	4. Please Understand Me

I sat there for a few more second until I slowly moved closer to him.. When I was next to him, I gently placed my hand on his back.. Maybe I was being a little too harsh on him.

"Michael.." I whispered.  
"What?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want you to understand me.. I want you to love me like I love you.. I'm tired of being alone.. I just want someone to love me for me and not to judge me for what I am."  
"You said not to judge you for what you are.. What are you exactly?"  
"I can't tell you.."  
"Why are you pushing me away?"  
"I'm not pushing you away.. I just can't tell you."  
"Then how am I suppose to love you for you if I can't know what you are?"  
"We wouldn't work out anyways.. Just forget it.."

He got up and walked out of the dining room. I was left alone to drown in my thoughts. I need answers and I need the now. I got up and walked to the staircase. Michael was helping my father with his bags. Before I started up the steps, I gave my father a hug.

"I want you to be good and get along with him, okay."  
"Dad, I'm trying."  
"Keep trying.. He's just going through some things right now."  
"Like what?"  
"Just personal things."  
"He's a hard nut to crack."  
"Just keep trying.. I'm sure once he opens up to you things will get better."  
"I hope so."  
"I'll call you once I land."  
"Okay.. I love you."  
"I love you so much more."

Michael was bringing the last suitcase downstairs. I sprinted past him and up the steps. I knew I didn't have much time so I had to hurry. When I made it to his room, I opened the door and turned on the light. I began searching high and low for anything that could give me some answers. I found a blue scrapbook. I opened it and began looking through it. Pictures of Michael and the same girl from before were everywhere. She must have been his girlfriend or something like that. I continued to look through the pictures.

"Her name was Sophia and yes she was my girlfriend. We met in high school. She was the most popular girl in the school, but she didn't let that go to her head. She made straight A's and got thousands of scholarships. She wasn't the selfish type of person. She always gave back to people in need. If you needed anything, she would try her best to get it for you. I was the outcast of the school. Everyone stayed clear of me. I would always get picked on and tortured. She bumped into me one day and we started talking. Ever since that day, we started growing closer and closer. Eventually, we started dating. After a few months, I decided to show her what I really was. I was afraid to show her because I knew what would happen, but she told me that she didn't want any secrets between us. She accepted me for what I was and I appericated that. Finally, it was graduation. We both graduated with a 5.0 GPA. We decided to go out and celebrate. Everything was fine until we were heading back home. Someone hit us and we ended up in a ditch on the side of the road. I got out. Her seat belt was jammed and she couldn't get out. I tried my best to do everything I could but my best wasn't good enough. She told me that she loved me and for me to get away. I told her that I wouldn't leave her. She yelled at me and I started running down the road. The car exploded in flames and she died."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. He came over and closed the scrapbook. I didn't know what to say.. I am such an idiot..

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."  
"It's not your fault.. I should have told you from the beginning instead of shutting you out. I guess it's hard for me to accept the fact that she's truly gone."  
"No, I shouldn't have come into your room."  
"It's okay and I am truly sorry about the whole accident with your back and all."  
"No worries.. I overreacted."  
"So do you still want to go to dinner with me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"I already know that you think I'm sexy.. You don't have to hide it."  
I laughed nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"I suppose you have no idea about the erotic fantasies either?"

I looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face. Yep, he's definately a mind-reader.

"Shut up."  
"So it's true?"  
"Yes." I said while blushing.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of.. I have them, too."  
"About who?"

Wow.. I know that just did not come out of my mouth.. What a stupid question to ask. Somebody needs to faceplam me about six times. He pulled into his arms. There was absolutely no space between us.

"Is that a trick question?"  
"Maybe."  
"Will you let me make both of our fantasies come true?"  
"I don't know." I whispered.  
"It's a yes or no question."  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Okay."

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. He's Driving Me Wild

He brought my hand to his lips. "You're not ready for what I have to offer."  
"How do you know that?" I said pouting.  
"Because I know."  
"Well sometimes you can be wrong."  
"Not about this."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well first off you're a virgin and you're scared to death."  
"So.."  
"I don't want to hurt you.."  
"Well either way it's going to hurt."  
"I can't win for lose."  
"Are you a virgin?"  
He snickered. "You don't need to know."  
"Yes I do."  
"Maybe...Maybe not."  
"Maybe you are a virgin or no?"  
"Don't you have to take a shower?"  
"Why are you changing the subject?"  
"I was changing the subject?"  
"Yes you were."  
"Interesting."  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Good ahead."

I playfully rolled my eyes and walked out of his room. By now, I was use to going up and down the stairs. I opened the door to my room and went over to the closet. I picked out a blue shirt and black skinny jeans. Just for the record, skinny jeans are awesome! I skipped to my bathroom and opened the door. It was painted hot pink with black strips. A sink was sitting on my left and a tub and shower was seated on my right. Black curtains were draped over the bay-side window. I ran my fingers through my hair. I really had to do something about this pink thing. I don't like pink. I always found it too girly. No offense to the lovers of pink. :) I wiggled out of my sleeping clothes and they fell to the floor. I reached in and turned on the shower. I waited until the water was good and hot until I climbed in. The water immediately made contact with my skin and my whole body relaxed. I turned around and let the water travel down my back. It stung like hell, but that feeling soon went away. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Soon after that, I felt a pair of hands travel all over my body. I had to bite lip to keep from moaning.

"It's okay.. I know it feels good." Michael whispered into my ear.

I was growing weaker by the second. I grabbed hold of him to keep from passing out. He pulled me into his arms. I really didn't know how much more of this I can take.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tensed."  
"No.. I'm fine."  
"Is it the thought of our naked, wet bodies being pressed against eachother?"  
"Gosh, why don't you go into even more details?"  
"How is that detailed?"  
"Naked.. Wet.. That's all the details I need."  
"Well if you want it to be more detailed than that, I can give it to you." he said smirking.  
"Nope. I'm good.. I think the steam is getting to me."  
"Then turn the cold water on."  
"I don't like the cold water." I said whining.

He laughed and reached behind me and turned the cold water on. I snuggled back into his arms. I loved being in his arms.

" And I love it when you be in my arms."  
"Stop that... You're really starting to scare me." I whispered into his chest.  
"I can't help it. I can't control your thoughts."  
"You can try and block them out."  
"I try but it's just to tempting.."  
"So can you read my every thought?"  
"No.. You're just like..."  
"Sophia?"  
"Yeah.."  
"How?"  
"I can only read what you want me to read.. The rest is completely shut off."  
"Ooohhhh.. So you have the power to mind-read?"  
"I wouldn't say power.. More like ability."  
"Cool."  
"It has it's advantages and disadvantages."  
"Why you say that?"  
"For example, one time I had to go to therapy because I had a nervous breakdown."  
"How?"  
"I had first developed the ability to mind-read when I was very young. I tout it was the coolest thing ever until I was out shopping and everyone started thinking out loud. It was overwhelming for me and I couldn't take it."  
"Is it like that now?"  
"It rarely happens now that I'm older but it does happen a few times."  
"Awww my poor baby."  
He giggled. "Yeah poor little old me."

What was suppose to be only a quick kiss, turned out to be a full make-out session. We were so lost in the kiss that we didn't notice the bathroom door was opening.


End file.
